<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Straight and Narrow? by Mswriter07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632448">Straight and Narrow?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07'>Mswriter07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), White Collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal Caffrey meets BAU agent on loan to White Collar New York Dr. Spencer Reid and becomes smitten.  Will it be returned?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neal Caffrey/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everybody!  This is a rare pair of Neal Caffrey and Dr. Spencer Reid.  If you like this I can work on expanding it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neal Caffrey walked by one of the side rooms in the office where one person was surrounded by paper and his notebooks reading and scribbling at nonhuman speeds.  He passed it daily just to see what changed and noticed that it was mainly books and file stacks that changed.  A couple of weeks later Neal walked by and saw the door open and the agent working like usual but with his lunch on the table with him.</p>
<p>Neal paused at the door and Spencer asked as he sifted through the papers in front of him, “Are you done with looking?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Neal asked surprised.</p>
<p>“I’ve noticed you the last few months and for the last two weeks, you’ve been coming by this office daily even if you’re technically off,” Spencer stated as he glanced at Neal.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re always here.  You don’t take days off.” Neal edged into the room and kept the door in his sightline.</p>
<p>“I do take days off Mr. Caffrey.  You’re just predictable so I come in and look busy for an hour and then go back to my day,” Spencer said as he rested his chin on his hand as he observed Neal.</p>
<p>“Who’s noticed?”</p>
<p>“Your handler, his boss Reese, your handler’s team, and I,” Spencer said as he closed his files up.</p>
<p>“Isn’t his boss your boss too?” Neal asked confused.</p>
<p>“No, I’m here on loan,” Spencer said.</p>
<p>“Who do you work for?”</p>
<p>“Quantico.  My team misses me but White Collar requested help with all of this paper.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re only in DC?”</p>
<p>“New York for the moment but going back in a month.”</p>
<p>“A month?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  You can’t follow because of your anklet.”</p>
<p>“That hurts.  You’re here for another month, why don’t we go to lunch today?”</p>
<p>“Can’t.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“I have someone in DC.”</p>
<p>“You can’t lie for shit.” Neal laughed.</p>
<p>“I can and have since we started this conversation.  Figure them out and maybe lunch is on the table.  It has been a bit rocky between my girlfriend and myself.”</p>
<p>“When do I have till?” Neal was up to the challenge.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow, noon.  Have fun.”</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow for lunch.”</p>
<p>“Bye Neal.” Spencer went back to his work after that and Neal left the room.  </p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>The next day at noon, Neal walked back into Spencer’s office, and said, “Dr. Spencer Reid of Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia; three Ph. Ds and four undergraduate, and an IQ of 187 and 36 years old.  Also, the reason you’re a certified paper pusher is the fact you can read 20,000 words a minute and have an eidetic memory….”</p>
<p>“One I’m not a paper pusher, never have been.  Two, you looked up my FBI profile to get that information,” Spencer said as he stacked his work in the outgoing basket. </p>
<p>“But I did find out that you don’t have a girlfriend, you have an on and off boyfriend who’s shaky on commitment so you keep yourself busy with work and writing for academia.  That’s why you’re here helping us organize all of this paperwork.” Neal replied.</p>
<p>“This isn’t paperwork.  I’m helping Peter catch a pair of criminals.  Now, where are you taking me?” Spencer asked as he grabbed his messenger bag.</p>
<p>“How fancy do you like to get?” Neal asked as he held the door open for Spencer.</p>
<p>“If you have to ask that question then you don’t know how to work a deal.”</p>
<p>“Okey-dokey.  I know where to take you.  Let’s have some fun.”</p>
<p>On the way through the doors, Peter Burke looked at Neal leading the agent on loan to them through the bullpen and said, “Be back in an hour.”</p>
<p>“Will do.” Neal saluted Peter and led Spencer to the elevators.  </p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>Neal took Spencer down the block to the diner that he liked when Peter stayed in the office.  The hostess sat the two men by the window and she asked, “What would you gentlemen like to drink?”</p>
<p>“Coffee for me,” Spencer said.</p>
<p>“Me as well,” Neal replied.</p>
<p>The hostess returned with coffees for them and the two doctored them up as she went back to her post at the front of the restaurant.  Spencer picked up a menu and skimmed the pages and glanced at Neal and asked, “Know what you want?”</p>
<p>“I think I know.”</p>
<p>A waitress came by and they ordered their lunches.  Soups and dipping sandwiches on the table, Spencer said, “You have another year with your anklet.”</p>
<p>“I do but it doesn’t stop me from getting what I want.”<br/>
“Uh-huh.  Good to know,” Spencer said as he took a bite of his freshly dunked sandwich. </p>
<p>“You don’t seem keen on asking me questions.” Neal took his napkin and dabbed the edge of Spencer’s mouth as soup dripped from the bread.</p>
<p>“I researched the office before I came up here to help Agent Burke.” Spencer blushed.</p>
<p>“And you don’t find me the least bit interesting?” Neal smiled.</p>
<p>“I find you very interesting but you don’t have to talk about your crimes,” seeing Neal flinch, “your alleged crimes but other things like travel and stuff.” Spencer felt the blush heat up.</p>
<p>“How about the art exhibit that I can’t go to without an agent because the museum is out of my range?” Neal took a sip of his coffee.</p>
<p>“Is this your way of asking me to escort you?”</p>
<p>“That and a dinner date as there’s a 5-star restaurant near it that I think you’d enjoy.” Neal grinned.</p>
<p>“And how would you pay for it?” Spencer said.</p>
<p>“I have a legitimate rainy day fund that I use.”</p>
<p>“When is this exhibit?”</p>
<p>“Friday night, case pending.”</p>
<p>“Sure.  We can arrange it with Peter and I’ll chaperone you to this exhibit.”</p>
<p>Neal grinned and said, “It’ll be a great night.”</p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>Back at the office, Neal went to take Spencer back to his office area when Spencer took the initiative and pinned Neal against his desk and kissed the corner of his mouth.  He whispered, “See you Friday night.” He walked back to his office and Neal fell into his chair and knocked his head against his desk.  </p>
<p>Jones and Diana came over to Neal’s desk and Diana said, “Did Charming just get charmed?”</p>
<p>“And from someone, we didn’t think had it in them to be that charming,” Jones said.</p>
<p>Neal looked up and said, “He hides it well.”</p>
<p>“So if this continues how will you maintain a relationship with a two-mile radius for the next year?”</p>
<p>“We’ll work it out.  And it’ll only be 11 months when he goes back to his own unit in DC.”</p>
<p>Jones and Diana glanced at Neal then up at Peter’s office where’s he was leaning against the doorframe observing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Peter called Neal to his office after Neal sat down, he closed the door.  “So, I see you finally caught the visiting agent?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.  At lunch yesterday, I asked Spencer to the art exhibit on Friday and dinner.”</p>
<p>“You know that’s outside your radius.”</p>
<p>Neal squirmed in his seat and said, “But he’s an FBI Agent, and after the show, I do plan on taking him back to my place.”</p>
<p>“Too much information, but tell him that if he wants to accompany you on Friday, he can do that.” Peter shuffled his folders on his desk.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Peter.  I’ll go tell him.” Neal smiled and stood up from his chair.</p>
<p>“Keep it clean in the office.” Peter laughed and waved Neal out of his office.</p>
<p>Neal went over to the side office where Spencer was working and knocked on the doorframe.  Spencer looked up and smiled.  “Hey, Neal.”</p>
<p>Neal walked in and shut the door.  “Hey.” He went around the table Spencer stood at and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.</p>
<p>“You know we’re at work.” Spencer leaned back against Neal.</p>
<p>“I know, but I have great news.”</p>
<p>“What’s your news?”</p>
<p>“Peter has pretty much okayed our dates, so as long I’m with you as a fellow agent, the city is ours, and I can show you some of my favorite places.”</p>
<p>“That is good news.  If you’re not busy, I’ve been researching some places for lunch.  Would you like to hear about some of them?”</p>
<p>“Would it interrupt your work?”</p>
<p>“I’m organizing files today, so no, it won’t interrupt my work if you stay on the opposite side of the table.”</p>
<p>Neal kissed Spencer’s earlobe and said, “I’ll move to the other side of the table if you keep using that tone of voice while you talk.”</p>
<p>“I can do that.” Spencer smiled and kissed Neal’s cheek as Neal moved to the other side and sat on the stool.</p>
<p>He listened as Spencer rattled off his restaurant research and watched him arrange the files and reports.  Neal was impressed with Spencer’s study of the area, and the banter went back and forth for a while.  As the two met for a quick kiss, Peter rapped on the glass and opened the office.  “Sorry, but we have a case, Neal.”</p>
<p>“Alright.  Be right there, Peter.” Neal gave Spencer another quick kiss and said, “Call me later.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>On Friday, Spencer met Neal at his desk so they could head to dinner and the art gallery afterward.  Spencer had switched from his sweater vest to a cut vest and jacket before he went to get Neal.  Neal looked Spencer up and down and said, “Where were you hiding this outfit?  I’m going to have to up my game with my wardrobe.”</p>
<p>“I had it in my bag for our date tonight.”</p>
<p>“That is something good to have in a bag.  Let me tell Peter I’m leaving for the day, and we can be on our way to dinner.” Neal grinned as he stood.  Around his desk, Spencer took a moment to take Neal in his arms, and he whispered, “Tonight will be fun.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it will be.” He stepped out of Spencer's arms and said, “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Spencer straightened Neal’s tie and let him go.  Neal went to Peter’s office and tapped the door before he opened it.  “Hey, Peter….”</p>
<p>“I know.  Go on.  Just keep your phone on if I need you for a case.”</p>
<p>“I will.  See you later.”  Neal met Spencer at the elevators, and they rode to the main floor.</p>
<p>“So, Peter was fine with our Friday night plans?” Spencer asked.</p>
<p>“He was,” Neal said.</p>
<p>“What time is our dinner reservation?”</p>
<p>“6:30.  Plenty of time if traffic is with us.”</p>
<p>“Let’s get a cab.”</p>
<p>Neal hailed a cab, and they went off on their date night.  Spencer’s knowledge of the art and exhibits at the show impressed Neal but also the fact that Spencer asked him questions about different aspects of the art and security of the shows the gallery was presenting that evening.  They shared a couple of glasses of champagne and ate a few pieces of the less pretentious finger foods that were on hand.</p>
<p>Around nine o’clock, Spencer leaned against Neal’s back and whispered, “Do you want to get out of here?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later, Neal pulled Spencer up the stairs to June’s house so they could get to his apartment by the back terrace.  Mid-kiss on the stairs, Neal heard a gasp the room down below.  He pulled away and glanced over the railing.  “Hey, June.  I’ll introduce you two in the morning, but we’re going to go now.” Neal grabbed Spencer’s hand and tugged him up to his flat.</p>
<p>Door closed, and Spencer pinned Neal against it as he kissed down his neck.  Spencer cupped Neal’s jaw and kissed him and asked, “How do you want to do this?”</p>
<p>“I, um,” Neal licked his lips, “First let’s get undressed.  I want to see everything.”</p>
<p>“Then?” Spencer kissed the edge of Neal’s mouth.</p>
<p>Neal swallowed and caught his breath.  “I think I want you to fuck me into the mattress tonight and I’ll return the favor in the morning.”</p>
<p>“I like that idea.” Spencer smiled as he stepped back.</p>
<p>The next morning the two were lying in bed, and Neal couldn’t keep his hands or mouth off of Spencer.  “Insatiable.” Spencer carded his fingers through Neal’s hair.</p>
<p>“I want us to stay in bed all weekend,” Neal whispered against his stomach.</p>
<p>“That would be nice, but I think we need to meet June on the terrace for breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but we’re having mimosas with our breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.”</p>
<p>Neal kissed Spencer’s hip and rolled over so he could get out of bed.  He found two of his robes and gave one to Spencer so he could get them sleep pants to put on under the robes.  Spencer put on the robe and slipped the shorts on that Neal had given to him.  Mostly dressed, Neal opened the doors to the terrace where June was sitting with her coffee cup and sweet scones on a plate.   </p>
<p>“Good morning, you two,” June said.</p>
<p>Neal went around the table and kissed June’s cheek in greeting.  “Morning, June.  This is Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU in DC.  He’s here on loan.  Spencer, this is June.”</p>
<p>Spencer held his hand out and said, “Nice to meet you, June.”</p>
<p>“Medical or Ph. D?”</p>
<p>“Three Ph. Ds actually.  I’ve been with the Behavioral Analysis Unit for almost 20 years.”</p>
<p>June waved her napkin in front of her and looked at Neal and said, “You caught a smart and handsome one this time.”</p>
<p>“I think we caught each other,” Spencer squeaked nervously.</p>
<p>“We did.” Neal grinned and passed Spencer the coffee carafe.</p>
<p>“Well, Spencer, you’re welcome here for the duration of your stay and subsequent visits if you two continue seeing each other.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, ma’am.”</p>
<p>“Call me June Spencer.  If Neal likes you enough to meet me, I know I can trust him and yourself.” June reassured.</p>
<p>“That’s good to know.” </p>
<p>June could see Spencer was still fidgeting and said, “I know all about Neal’s past and what he does for White Collar.  I also see the mischief he can get into so anything you two get up to, and I’m aware in some way.”<br/>“Okay.  That’s good to know.  Thank you, June.”</p>
<p>The rest of breakfast took a lighter turn once June went through her interrogation questions.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>